


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 11: I've Never Been This Happy

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [12]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. SATURDAY 9:12AM: JINXED

SATURDAY, JUNE 6TH, 9:12AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, STAIRWELL

HOLLY walks down the stairs dressed in pajamas, looking tired. She almost runs into THEO, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

HOLLY  
What are you doing?

THEO holds his finger to his lips in a _shh_ gesture.

THEO  
(whispered)  
They're making waffles.

HOLLY  
(whispered)  
What?

THEO gestures out towards the kitchen.

THEO  
(whispered)  
Danny and Mariana. They're making waffles. They only do that if they have something to tell us. I'm trying to see if they say anything.

HOLLY  
(whispered)  
What do you think is happening?

THEO shrugs. HOLLY moves to stand next to him, peering into the kitchen. DANNY instantly sees her.

DANNY  
Morning, Holly!

HOLLY casts an apologetic look at THEO. THEO punches her shoulder.

HOLLY  
Morning.

She walks out into the kitchen, THEO reluctantly following her.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

THEO is right - there are waffles being made.

THEO  
What's up?

MARIANA  
How did you know that something was up?

THEO shrugs, sitting down at the kitchen table and picking up a waffle off of the stack in the middle of the table. HOLLY joins him, and after a moment, so do DANNY and MARIANA.

MARIANA  
So. Do you guys remember when I said that it had just been you two for a while?

THEO  
...you jinxed it.

MARIANA  
Yeah. I jinxed it.

THEO lets out a sigh, looking almost relieved. DANNY frowns.

DANNY  
You okay, Theo?

THEO  
Yeah. I just...yeah.

HOLLY  
Do you know anything about...

DANNY  
She's a girl your age. She's new to the system, her mom is sick...beyond that, not much. They're dropping her off tonight.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Okay.

MARIANA  
I trust that I don't have to remind you two to be nice?

THEO grins.

THEO  
I'm always nice.

HOLLY  
Sure.

THEO  
Name one instance of me not being nice?

HOLLY  
I'm not going to say it in front of Danny and Mariana.

MARIANA raises her eyebrows at THEO.

MARIANA  
Care to share?

THEO  
Thanks for that one, Holly.

HOLLY smiles at him, taking a bite of her waffle.

DANNY  
Do you guys have any plans for this weekend?

THEO  
I'm spending most of it at the studio. With Clara. The recital is next week, if any of you want to go.

MARIANA  
Of course we do! Holly, have you ever seen him dance?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY

I don't think so.

DANNY  
You're in for something special.

THEO shakes his head.

THEO  
I'm not really...

He holds his hand up to stop him.

DANNY  
Nope. Ignore him. Trust me.

HOLLY  
I'm looking forward to it, then.

MARIANA  
What are you up to this weekend, Holls?

HOLLY shrugs, looking suddenly pensive.

HOLLY  
There's something I really need to do, actually. Something I've needed to do for a while.

THEO raises his eyebrows.

THEO  
What?

HOLLY  
I'll tell you once I've done it.

THEO  
Ooh. Mysterious.

They continue talking, but the camera pulls away until their conversation is inaudible.


	2. SUNDAY 2:03AM: OKAY

SUNDAY, JUNE 7TH, 2:03AM

BLACK SCREEN

Muffled, yet loud noises can be heard.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S BEDROOM

A light comes on - HOLLY is sitting up in bed, having turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She looks around confused for a moment before her door opens and THEO enters. He sits down on her bed.

THEO  
He tried to run away.

HOLLY nods, drawing her knees up to her chest.

HOLLY  
But he's okay?

THEO  
Physically, yes. Mentally...

HOLLY  
...he's a wreck.

THEO  
Yeah.

He glances over at HOLLY.

THEO  
Did you know?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No. I had no idea. He always seemed so...

She sighs.

HOLLY  
I don't know.

She can't explain everything she's feeling - but somehow THEO still gets it.

There's a knock on the door, and DANNY peers into the room.

DANNY  
Everything okay in here?

HOLLY  
Yeah. Is everything okay with...

He shrugs.

DANNY  
He'll be okay.

THEO  
I hope so.

DANNY nods.

DANNY  
Get some sleep, okay, guys? It's been a long night. Theo, you should head back to your room.

THEO  
Okay.

He stands up.

THEO  
Night, Holly.

HOLLY  
Night.

He leaves along with DANNY. HOLLY lies back down and stares up at her ceiling, her mind racing with unsaid thoughts.


	3. SUNDAY 10:32AM: SUNDAY MORNING

SUNDAY, JUNE 7TH, 10:32AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, FOYER

HOLLY stands by the door, putting her keys and wallet into her bag. She glances over her shoulder into the living room. Someone is asleep on the couch - we cannot see his face or any other identifying feature, only the black denim jacket that covers his shoulders. There are patches sewn up and down its arms, but we can't see any of them, only the constellation painted on the back of it. HOLLY, however, knows exactly who he is. She casts him a regretful look before turning back to the front door. Her hands are shaking at her sides, but she curls them into fists, steeling herself, and opens the door.


	4. SUNDAY 10:58AM: OUR THING

SUNDAY, JUNE 7TH, 10:58AM

EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE

HOLLY knocks on the door before she can stop herself. Every second feels like an eternity - she paces, glancing up at the house to see if she can see WILLA in her room. Finally, the door opens. WILLA stares at her, her eyes wide.

WILLA  
...hey.

HOLLY  
Hi. I know I didn't call or anything, but...I think I have some answers. For both of us.

WILLA smiles.

WILLA  
Good. Do you want to go upstairs?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Okay.

EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE, ROOF

HOLLY and WILLA stand on the roof, mirroring their positions from episode 6, clip 3.

HOLLY  
It still looks really pretty up here.

WILLA is looking at HOLLY.

WILLA  
Yeah.

She takes a breath.

WILLA  
So...

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No. Um, is it okay if I talk first?

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Okay.

HOLLY  
So. Um. First of all I really just want to say that I'm sorry. Again. For lying to you, for not giving you straight answers. And for everything else.

WILLA smiles.

WILLA  
I mean, I think it would be pretty hard to get a straight answer from either of us.

HOLLY laughs quietly.

HOLLY  
Yeah. The thing is...this whole thing is so new to me. And I wanted to be in control of it, you know? Because it's my thing. It should have been my choice who knew and how they found out. And when it wasn't, and I felt everyone's eyes on me, and everyone was talking about me - it just sent me right back to square one. It took me a while to realize that, well...I was kind of right. This is my thing. And that means that I get to decide how I feel about it. No one else. And as difficult as it might be to ignore everyone trying to talk me out of it, that's what I'm going to do. Even if it takes me forever to figure it out - I don't owe anyone answers, no matter how much they keep asking me for them. But I want to give you some answers, though.

WILLA is smiling.

WILLA  
Well said.

She takes a step closer to HOLLY.

WILLA  
And your answers?

HOLLY  
For myself? I'm a lesbian. For us...

WILLA raises her eyebrows.

WILLA  
Us?

HOLLY  
Do you...do you still want there to be an us?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
Do you?

HOLLY  
Well...there's my thing, yeah. And then there's our thing.

WILLA  
Our thing?

HOLLY  
Yeah.

Grow As We Go by Ben Platt begins to play.

HOLLY  
A while ago, you asked me what we were. If we were just best friends who kiss or something...else.

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Yeah, I remember.

HOLLY  
Well, I think I want something else. Something more than that.

A smile begins to spread across WILLA'S face.

WILLA  
Do you?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
I really do. Only if you do, of course -

WILLA takes HOLLY'S face in her hands.

WILLA  
Holly Rojas Castillo, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
So that's a yes, then?

WILLA doesn't say anything back - there are no words to express how she feels, and right now, that's okay. She only kisses her. They pull away for a second, smiling at each other, and then kiss again. The camera pulls back, showing the two girls against the blue sky, feeling like the only two people in the world.


	5. MONDAY 12:08PM: WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE EACH OTHER

MONDAY, JUNE 8TH, 12:08PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD

HOLLY stands at the entrance to the courtyard, watching WILLA, SAFIYYA, KEIRA, and THEO talking at a table towards the center of it. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk towards them, the camera following her as she walks.

KEIRA trails off mid-sentence as she approaches.

KEIRA  
Hey!

HOLLY smiles nervously.

HOLLY  
Hey.

There's a silence. HOLLY meets WILLA'S eyes. WILLA smiles encouragingly.

HOLLY  
So...um, I'm not really sure how to do this.

SAFIYYA  
What do you want to do?

HOLLY  
Apologize isn't really the right word. Explain, I guess.

THEO  
What's there to explain?

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What?

THEO  
You like girls, right?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah.

THEO  
Then that's all there is to it.

WILLA scoots over on the bench.

WILLA  
Come on. Sit down.

HOLLY moves to sit down next to her.

HOLLY  
I kind of ghosted you guys, though. Aren't you mad?

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
Girl, no. You were figuring stuff out. No one is mad at you for that.

THEO  
I'm actually kind of jealous of you.

HOLLY  
Why?

THEO  
Because you punched Matt? I've been dreaming about doing that for months.

HOLLY laughs.

KEIRA  
Actually, there is something I'm kind of mad about.

HOLLY looks worried.

HOLLY  
What?

KEIRA  
That you felt like you couldn't talk to us. That you felt alone. But...you're not alone, okay? I really want you to know that.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
Trust me. I know that now.

WILLA  
That goes for all of us, okay? None of us are alone. We've got each other, we'll always have each other.

THEO nods.

THEO  
Agreed.

SAFIYYA  
Always.

HOLLY and WILLA'S hands bump against each other on the table. They turn to look at each other. HOLLY nods, and WILLA twines their hands together. This does not go unnoticed.

KEIRA  
Wait! Wait. Are you guys...

WILLA  
Well...yeah.

SAFIYYA groans.

SAFIYYA  
Fucking finally.

THEO  
I hope that you guys know that this is the best thing that's happened to me all day. No, all week.

The girls all laugh. Their conversation continues, but we don't hear it, St. Patrick (Empty Room Sessions) by Pvris beginning to play over brief clips of them talking and laughing.


	6. WEDNESDAY 4:20PM: THE GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT

WEDNESDAY, JUNE 10TH, 4:20PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HALLWAY

The song continues as HOLLY climbs the stairs, walking towards her room. She has some ice cream on her upper lip, but she doesn't seem to notice. Her earbuds are in her ears, so the noise coming from the other end of the hallway is muffled. She doesn't notice anything wrong until JUDE almost runs into her.

JUDE  
Oh shit, sorry!

HOLLY laughs, taking out her earbuds.

HOLLY  
It's okay!

JUDE  
How are you?

HOLLY  
I'm actually really good. What about you?

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
Also pretty good. I was actually looking for you today.

HOLLY  
Really? What's up?

JUDE  
The owner of our building is letting us have access to the roof for an end-of-school party - as long as we don't, like, collapse the ceilings. I really wanted to invite you.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Um, when...

JUDE  
Friday.

HOLLY  
Friday. I'll definitely be there.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
Great. Invite the girls, too. Invite Willa.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
I definitely will.

JUDE turns to leave, then looks back over his shoulder.

JUDE  
Um, you've got some...

He gestures to his upper lip. HOLLY touches her face.

HOLLY  
Oh, yeah! I was just at Rita's with the girls. Thanks for telling me.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
Anything for you.

HOLLY laughs, turning and walking back down the hall.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S BEDROOM

HOLLY enters her bedroom, a smile on her face. She goes to her mirror to check her face, but she has forgotten that she turned her mirror around a few weeks ago. She flips it back around, wiping off the dust that has gathered. For the first time in a long time, she sees herself - and she likes what she sees.

She wipes the chocolate off of her face. She notices the tiny corner of notebook paper of notebook paper still stuck to the mirror and reaches up to touch it, realizing what it is from. She frowns, looking over to her trash can. The crumbled-up scrap of paper is still lying there. She picks it up, smoothing it out against her desk and getting out some tape. She returns it to its original place.

She steps back and rereads the quote: "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest achievement." She smiles, satisfied.

She puts her earbuds back in her ears as Lost In The Wild by Walk The Moon begins to play. She flops backwards onto her bed, still smiling, still proud.


	7. FRIDAY 7:29PM: PERFECT

FRIDAY, JUNE 12TH, 7:29PM

Lost in the Wild begins playing from (0:36) over shots of the locations we've visited throughout the season - the National Harbor pier, classrooms at Buchanan, the Buchanan courtyard, the park, HOLLY'S bedroom. They're all completely empty because...

EXT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, ROOFTOP

...everyone is at the party. We see people dancing, singing, laughing with their friends. HOLLY hugs JENNA as she enters, along with KELL and AALIYAH. AALIYAH waves to SAFIYYA, who is talking with KEIRA and THEO F. She waves back, smiling, then turns back to her conversation. It doesn't last much longer - KAI comes over to invite KEIRA to dance. KEIRA goes with him joyfully, and, a moment later, SAFIYYA gets a Facetime call. She glances at her phone and groans.

SAFIYYA  
Sorry, I should probably...

She leaves. THEO looks annoyed at being left alone, but tries to laugh it off, exiting the frame.

SAFIYYA finds a secluded place and answers the call. We never see the screen - only hear the people on the call.

SAFIYYA  
What's going on? I'm kind of busy right now.

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
I know, I know, but I finally got it right!

SAFIYYA smiles, surprised.

SAFIYYA  
Seriously?

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Why are you so surprised?

SAFIYYA  
You said you'd wait for me so I could record it!

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Yeah, I know, but just...the time was right, you know? Ruby's here, anyway. She recorded it. Hold on, I can show you - Ruby!

SAFIYYA  
You don't have to.

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Hold on.  
(he addresses someone offscreen)  
I'm going to do the trick again, can you show Safiyya?

RUBY (O.S.)  
(to JAMEEL)  
Yeah, of course!  
(to SAFIYYA)  
Hey, Safiyya.

There's an expression on SAFIYYA'S face that we've never seen her wear before - a sort of soft smile.

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

We cut to another area of the roof. JUDE, THEO R. BLAISE, and ELI are talking, standing a little ways away from the makeshift dance floor. CALLUM approaches behind THEO and clears his throat.

CALLUM  
Um...

THEO whirls around. He crosses his arms over his chest, suddenly defensive.

THEO  
What's up?

CALLUM  
I wanted to ask for a dance. Just one dance. To celebrate sophomore year finally fucking ending.

THEO looks hesitant, despite the boys behind him encouraging him. CALLUM stretches his hand out towards him.

CALLUM  
Come on, please? We can't all dance like you, but I promise that I won't step on your toes. Much.

THEO can't stop himself from smiling just slightly. He glances over his shoulder at his friends, then sighs and takes CALLUM'S hand. CALLUM leads him out onto the dance floor.

KAI and KEIRA are still dancing. JASPER and AUGUST are standing nearby and talking, but JASPER seems distracted, glancing over his shoulder at KAI. JUDE catches JASPER'S eye, giving him a questioning thumbs up. JASPER rolls his eyes and turns back to AUGUST.

Finally, we see HOLLY standing on the outskirts of the party, watching everyone else having fun. She doesn't seem to mind being on the outside - in fact, she seems happy about it.

WILLA comes to stand beside her, taking her hand.

WILLA  
Why aren't you out there dancing with everyone else?

HOLLY  
It's just...I've never been this happy in my life. Not that I can remember, anyway. I just kind of wanted to take it all in, you know?

WILLA nods.

HOLLY  
Sometimes I get kind of sad when I'm happy. If that makes any sense.

WILLA  
Why?

HOLLY  
Because I don't want it to end. Because I'm scared that I'll forget what that moment felt like and I'll never be able to feel it again.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA  
Don't worry about stuff like that. Even if this moment ends, there will be more. What's life without a few changes?

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
You always get me.

WILLA  
Of course I do.

She stares at HOLLY for a moment. The rest of the party seems like it's miles away.

WILLA  
I think I love you.

HOLLY leans in to kiss her.

HOLLY  
I know I love you.

WILLA lets out a sigh of relief.

WILLA  
Good. Otherwise this would have been really awkward.

The girls lean in to kiss again - but WILLA backs away when Perfect (Stripped) by One Direction begins to play.

WILLA  
Okay, I know you just said that you didn't want to dance, but - you have to. You absolutely have to.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
Yeah, I do.

She and WILLA walk out to the center of the dance floor. At first, they dance, but it becomes just the two of them moving together, their foreheads touching just before they kiss. They might be in a crowd, but they only see each other.

The camera slowly zooms out until we see that someone is watching them - KAI. He takes a drink, looking at them over the rim of his cup. He's jealous - not because he wants either of them, but because he wants what they have. He wants it more than anything.

He turns and walks away, disappearing into the crowd. The camera lingers on the constellation painted on the back of his black denim jacket.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS DRAG ME DOWN BY ONE DIRECTION PLAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this season of skam dc <3\. this was a really personal story for me and i was so happy to see all of your positive comments, i'm so glad that yall enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it. if anyone wants to talk about the season or what's coming up then you can find me on tumblr @skamdc or @ijzermansrobbe. see you soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> find me on tumblr @skamdc


End file.
